¿Y tú?¿Estás mejor?
by Ayrin99
Summary: SPOILER 3x07 SUPERGIRL "WAKE UP" 1- One-shot acerca de lo que creo que Kara pudo haber sentido tras su reencuentro con Mon-el. 2-One-shot desde la perspectiva de Mon-el durante el reencuentro y con aquello que pudiese haberle sucedido durante los siete años anteriores.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que habían regresado de Midvale, aunque las palabras de su hermana aún resonaban en su cabeza, _"¿Y tú?¿Estás mejor?"_ Ni siquiera se había atrevido a responder la pregunta, pues era plenamente consciente de que las palabras que hubiesen salido de su boca habrían sido completamente mentira, ya que habría asegurado estarlo, a pesar de no ser así, porque en esos momentos era ella quién debía animar a su hermana y no al contrario.

Sin embargo, ¿estaba bien ahora? Esa era la pregunta que debía hacerse, pues había conseguido que su mayor sueño se hiciese realidad, por lo que debería estarlo, ¿no? Eso era lo que esperaría la gente, pero la realidad era mucho más complicada como para poder estar contenta o, simplemente, bien. Así que debía admitirlo, no estaba bien, es más, aunque fuese egoísta decirlo, ahora mismo desearía que no hubiese regresado, por lo menos una parte de ella lo hacía, aunque la otra se mostrase tranquila únicamente por el hecho de saber que él estaba bien.

El descubrimiento de aquella nave no había hecho nada más que hacer saltar las alarmas, lo que les había llevado a investigarlo de la misma manera que lo hacían siempre, tal vez siendo un poco más cuidadosos que otras veces, aunque nada, absolutamente nada, podría haberla preparado para lo que iba a suceder.

No sabría decir lo que sintió en el momento que le vio, quedándose completamente bloqueada mientras esperaba que fuese él quien avanzase hacia ella, pero parecía encontrarse en su misma situación, únicamente mirándose el uno al otro a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pues no podía ser él, debía ser un sueño, era imposible. No pudo decir lo mismo cuando sus manos agarraron su cara comprobando que era él, que no iba a desvanecerse si le tocaba, por lo que le abrazó con efusividad, queriendo mantenerle pegado a ella durante el mayor tiempo posible, pero la respuesta que esperaba por su parte, no llegó, pues apenas la abrazó y pensó que, tal vez, era porque todavía estuviese procesando la situación, sin embargo, la frialdad había continuado durante el resto del día.

Suspiró. Recordaba haberse encontrado en el mismo sitio en el que se estaba hoy, sentada en el sillón, pero la sensación de ayer a hoy era distinta. Ayer tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, que la costaba decidirse por alguna, sin poder aguantar hasta que llegase el día siguiente. Pero hoy..., seguía teniendo interrogantes ante muchas cosas, sin ser los mismos de ayer, estando condicionados por todo aquello que él había dicho a lo largo del día, por todo aquello que la había explicado.  
En un principio no lo había entendido, ¿cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en tan solo siete meses? El Mon-el que ella recordaba no era así, no hubiese atacado a ningún agente, hubiese confiado en ella para explicarla lo que sucedía, pero no lo hizo, es más, seguía sin hacerlo, pues apenas la había explicado nada. Sin embargo, recordaba como se había alterado cuando le preguntó aquello, como había gritado que para él habían sido siete años, dato que consiguió que su corazón se encogiese en un puño, ¿cómo era posible? No, no podía ser cierto, no podía haber pasado tanto tiempo.

Enterró su cara en sus manos conteniendo las lágrimas. Mon-el, aquel que ella conocía, que había puesto en aquella nave, que había visto hacía siete meses atrás en una despedida de lo más desgarradora, no era el mismo que había regresado en aquella nave, pues venía del futuro, donde había pasado siete años en vez de meses.  
Debía reconocer que se había enfadado en el momento que vio el colgante en su cuello, pues no comprendía para qué seguir llevándolo cuando ni siquiera era capaz de confiar en ella. Sin embargo, era capaz de recordar sus palabras, _"You have to believe that no matter what century or Universe or World I'm living in, that I would never forget you, never_ ", las cuales, habían conseguido que le hubiese mirado verdaderamente conmovida, pero que de nuevo se hubiese llevado otro golpe al creer que podrían darse una segunda oportunidad.

 _"She's Imra Ardeen..., my wife"_ había susurradoa la vez que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras intentaba comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, queriendo evitar el ponerse a llorar en frente de él, pero sin poder contenerse durante mucho más tiempo, por lo que tras intentar sonreír cuando las presentó, tuvo que disculparse para marcharse.

Ahora mismo las lágrimas ya no podían ser contenidas durante más tiempo, había sido una ilusa durante estos dos últimos días y debía haber sabido que no tendría que haberse hecho ilusiones, que la frialdad con la que él la estaba tratando era por alguna razón, aunque jamás se hubiese imaginado que hubiese sido esa.  
Entonces, ¿para qué había vuelto?¿Qué le ataba a este tiempo? No lo entendía. Él tenía su vida en el futuro, una vida que a ella la hubiese gustado tener con él, pero, sinceramente, era consciente de que no iba a ser posible.

Por primera vez en todo el día se atrevió a llorar, se atrevió a mostrarse tal y como realmente se sentía, completamente rota, sin saber cómo en apenas unos minutos podía cambiar todo, de haber sonreído sinceramente por primera vez en meses únicamente por él, por el efecto que tenía sobre ella, a tener que aguantarse las lágrimas y huir de esa situación.

Se secó las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas, creyendo que no estaba hecha para amar o ser amada, porque siempre terminaba igual, con el corazón roto, pero al igual que las otras veces no había tenido esperanzas en que fuese a salir bien, no había sido así con Mon-el, tal vez al principio, pues debía reconocer que la ponía nerviosa todas y cada una de las cosas que hacía, pero tuvo esperanzas y creyó que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, _"Romeo & Julieta_", un amor prohibido si hubiesen continuado en sus respectivos planetas y, que, incluso aquí, lo fue. Sin embargo, ¿dónde se quedaba todo lo que habían luchado? Ese daxamita había conseguido robarla el corazón y devolvérselo roto en miles de pedazos, que no estaba segura de si iba a poder unir o si quería hacerlo, pues para que negarlo, le seguía perteneciendo a él y eso no lo podía cambiar en un día. Tal vez esto era lo que había estado esperando para poder superarle como la había dicho su hermana hacía un mes atrás, _"Let me help you get over him",_ momento en el que no había dudado en enfadarse, _"Get over him? He didn't dump me, I sent him away_ ", sí, esa fue su respuesta y, la verdad, es que seguía siendo de la misma manera, pero ahora que podía haber comprobado que él había continuado con su vida, ella debería hacer lo mismo.

Sollozó. No pudo evitarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? Las palabras de Rhea resonaron en su cabeza, _"He's under your spell",_ pero, ¿y si era al contrario?¿Y si era ella quién se encontraba hechizada por él?

Levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta con la esperanza de que cuando abriese la puerta estuviese él como tantas otras veces, con una sonrisa burlona antes de decirla que se había quedado con ella, que había sido una broma. Sin embargo, se encontró con los brazos reconfortantes de su hermana, quien a pesar de no saber exactamente lo que había sucedido, estaba intentando animarla y, sinceramente, se lo agradecía, pues lo necesitaba.

Puede que cuando hoy se había levantado hubiese pensado que sus planes de esta noche serían con él, pero, en estos momentos, no la parecía mala idea la noche de hermanas, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían y, la verdad, es que lo echaba de menos.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba al frente, recordando las palabras que le había dicho a él, _"Shame on me for having a human heart_ ", ya que se arrepentía en parte de sus sentimientos, pero era difícil el querer olvidarlos, aunque, tal vez, eso fuese lo mejor para ambos.

 **Digamos que el último episodio rompió mi corazón y, al igual que la última vez que les vimos juntos, me hizo llorar como una niña, por lo que el escribir esto, en parte, me ha ayudado a creer en lo que a mí me gustaría que sucediese. Espero que os guste y no haceros llorar con esto.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer,**

 **Ayrin**


	2. Chapter 2

El primer año fue el más duro de todos, aquel en el que absolutamente todo le recordaba a ella, incluso creía verla en algunas ocasiones, aunque debía pararse y recordarse que era imposible que fuese ella, que ni siquiera estaba viviendo el presente en el que lo hacía ella y, por mucho que le hubiese costado aceptarlo en un principio, sabía que Supergirl había muerto en una de sus misiones, por lo que eso impedía aún más que pudiese tratarse de ella.

Recordaba haber viajado a ese momento muy a pesar de lo que los demás le habían dicho, pues le habían advertido de que no debería alterar la línea del tiempo, si es que su intención era advertirla de lo que sucedería. Pero llegó tarde para cambiar ese hecho, lo que muchos denominaron destino y otros casualidad, pues tal vez podría haber llegado antes, aunque, fuera como fuese, esa escena era difícil de olvidar. Todavía recordaba como su cuerpo yacía tendido en mitad de la carretera mientras Superman intentaba traerla de vuelta a la vida, como él la había cogido en sus brazos, arropándola con su propia capa antes de besar su frente, sin permitirse llorar, pero, sobre todo, recordaba como se había sentido él al no poder hacer nada por evitarlo, por permitir que la persona que amaba hubiese muerto, culpándose a sí mismo por lo sucedido. Tal vez, no debería haberlo hecho, pero quería estar allí cuando le diesen el último adiós, manteniéndose alejados de todos, pues el desaparecer durante años y regresar en estás circunstancias, no era lo correcto.

Descubrió que Kara se había negado a tener una ceremonia kryptoniana, a que su cuerpo fuese enviado al espacio, pues consideraba que debía quedarse en su hogar, en la Tierra, dónde había vivido durante muchos más años, sin embargo, si puedo escuchar recitar a Clark parte de la oración kryptoniana, _"You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your journey home. We will remember you every dawn and await to join you in the sky. Rao's will be done",_ la cual debería haber sido pronunciada por una mujer, pero en estos momentos, él era el único kryptoniano que quedaba con vida. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras les observaba a todos los allí presentes, fijándose en como se notaba el transcurso de los años, curioso ante la presencia de niños de todas las edades, pero atrayendo su atención a la pequeña de intensos ojos azules y cabello rubio que agarraba la mano de quien suponía que era su padre. Esa niña era el más puro reflejo de Kara, no había ninguna duda al asegurarlo, pues estaba viendo como sus ojos se volvían más y más brillantes, algo característico de la mujer que amaba. Esto le había hecho sonreír, ya que sabía que Kara había sido feliz a pesar de todo, que había podido continuar con su vida.

Durante los dos años siguientes visitaba a Kara con frecuencia, al principio para recordarla que todavía la seguía amando y que no podía olvidarla, aunque con el tiempo, se quedó si palabras y únicamente se sentaba allí en silencio, pensando en la vida que podrían haber tenido juntos o en todos aquellos recuerdo que habían compartido. A veces los decía en alto como si esperase algún tipo de respuesta, simplemente el escuchar su risa, pero dejó de hacerlo al darse cuenta de que no iba a obtener ningún tipo de contestación por mucho que la anhelase. Sin embargo, los cuatro siguientes fueron distintos, poco a poco fue yendo menos, aunque siempre iba en las fechas que tenía señaladas como importantes, como su cumpleaños, incluso el terrestre, su aniversario, el día que falleció..., tenía una larga lista, que no dejaba de ser una excusa para poder estar allí. No fue solo eso lo que cambió con el tiempo, sino que ya no solía ir solo, Imra solía acompañarle esos días, pues entendía que los sentimientos que él tenía hacia Kara jamás iban a desaparecer.

Esta fue la razón por la qué no dudó en convencer al resto de la Legión para que viajaran a la época de Kara cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, pues habían descubierto que todo se desencadenaba a consecuencia de otro suceso diferente, el cual, con el tiempo, era el que se cobraría su vida. Al principio nadie quiso escucharle, pero cuando se comenzó a relacionar con otros casos, tuvieron que hacerlo, aunque era consciente de que no hubiese sido posible sin Imra, quien trabajó más que nadie para conseguir que la nave en la que iban pudiese soportar todos los cambios que se les pudiesen pasar por la cabeza.

Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que pudiese ser efectivo, nunca imaginó que se despertaría antes que el resto sin saber exactamente dónde se encontraba, por lo que no dudó en defenderse cuando se dio cuenta de que había intrusos en la nave, pero sin poder herirles cuando les vio, únicamente siendo capaz de susurrar su nombre.

Hizo un primer intento de hablar con ella cuando se encontraban en el DEO, lugar donde las preguntas no se habían hecho esperar, donde Kara no le dejaba apenas para nada, como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a desaparecer, demostrando que le todavía le amaba, pero, a pesar de sentirse agusto ante su contacto, la debía la verdad, por lo que, cuando no consiguió explicarse, se mantuvo distante. Tal vez, tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo, pues, ¿cómo explicabas que habían pasado siete años y que estaba casado?¿Cómo podía decírselo a Kara sin herirla? Pero lo de Imra no era algo que pudiese esconder cuando ella apareciese, por lo que en algún momento u otro debía hacerlo.

Debía reconocer que su cabeza se encontraba en cualquier otro sitio durante esos momentos, únicamente pensando en regresar a la nave para asegurarse de que todos estaban bien, pues tenía la sensación de que eso no era de esa manera, que algo ocurría. Recordaba despertarse en una celda después de intentar marcharse, con Kara enfrente, mirándole fijamente a la vez que le echaba en cara el haber atacado a dos agente, lo que le hizo defenderse, _"This is not you"_ la escuchó susurrar mientras le miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, _"It's me"_ la respondió sin querer dar explicaciones, _"Then make me believe it",_ eso fue lo que le pidió, pero lo que consiguió que agachase la cabeza sin querer mirarla mientras hablaba. _"You know, I don't sleep anymore. I lay awake at night staring at the ceiling, because if I close my eyes I dream about you dying. I see you disappear into the blackness of space... forever. This is all I wanted. This. And when I saw you in that ship..., Oh my God, I felt like I could hope again. I could touch you, and see you, and hear you, and be with you, finally. But you're different. You have nothing to say? Nothing?"_ Tal vez debería haber tomado la oportunidad y haberla explicado todo lo que sucedía, pero un lo siento fue lo más sincero que pudo decir y supo que la hizo daño, demasiado.

Pero ella no era la única con derecho a sentirse de esa manera, pues para él también había sido difícil, a él también le había costado dormir por las noches, evitar cerrar los ojos y recordar su despedida, soñando tantas veces con volver a verla que dolía.

Aún así, le pidió ayuda a Winn para salir de allí, para llegar hasta la nave, aunque pronto fue Kara quien se encontró allí, enfadada con él. Todavía podía sentir como ella agarró el colgante que tenía en su cuello, lo que le hizo separarse de ella bruscamente ante el contacto de su mano en su pecho, consiguiendo que se enfadase aún más y que en un intento de defenderse terminase gritando de vuelta. No, para él no habían sido siete meses, sino siete años, momento en el que terminó explicando lo que sucedió después de que se montase en aquella nave. Sin embargo, todo se complicó en el momento que la vaina de Imra empezó a pitar, no estaba funcionando su soporte vital, había que sacarla de ahí antes de que se ahogase, pero ante su nerviosismo fue Kara quien consiguió romper el cristal.

 _"Who is she?"_ Tuvo una segunda oportunidad de explicarse, pero de nuevo, no consiguió que su voz se hiciese presente más que para decir su nombre antes de marcharse de allí, pues estaba empezando a no aguantar la mirada de Kara.

Observó la ciudad de noche, hacía tiempo que no se encontraba aquí y, debía admitir que, era algo que había echado de menos, girando la cabeza hacia Kara cuando la escuchó acercarse, manteniendo por primera vez una conversación sincera desde que había regresado. _"The thruth never hurts as much as secrets"_ le susurró a lo que la miró con cierta admiración, tal y como siempre hacía, por lo menos, recordaba hacer, sonriendo levemente mientras recordaban una anécdota, lo que les hizo terminar riéndose.

 _"It's the first time I see you smile since you're back_ ". Y ahí estuvo su tercer y último intento de contarla la verdad, pero, a pesar de intentarlo, se vio interrumpido por una voz, por la de Imra, quien le hizo girarse antes de correr hacia ella. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que este momento pudiese ser tan duro, el susurrar aquellas palabras, observando como las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Kara, consiguiendo que su mirada se volviese demasiado intensa, _"comets_ ", como la primera que la besó, cautivado por ella, lo que negaría en un principio al creer que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero que terminaría admitiendo al darse cuenta de que podría llegar a perderla. Pero todo era demasiado distinto ahora, pues estaba casado con la persona que él quería, en la que había encontrado apoyo y comprensión durante los últimos años, aunque a veces consideraba que jamás podría amarla como a Kara y que, tal vez, no se mereciese estar con ella.

Había visto a Kara marcharse, incluso la había escuchado llorar, únicamente consiguiendo que su corazón se rompiese, ¿y si esto era una segunda oportunidad para ambos?¿Y si el destino había querido que volviesen a estar juntos? Porque solo ella podía hacerle sentir de aquella manera con tan solo mirarle.  
Suspiró, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?

No considero que Mon-el, al menos es lo que espero, haya olvidado a Kara, que aunque el pueda considerar que ha podido continuar con su vida, que esos sentimientos se encuentren siempre en él y que al verla, vuelvan a resurgir. De nuevo esto no es más de lo que a mí me gustaría que ocurriese.

Espero que os guste, muchas gracias por leer,

Ayrin


End file.
